


Amongst the Flowers

by Eydol



Series: SideM Ship Week [2]
Category: THE IDOLM@STER: Side M, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: At first, Kazuki didn't know what was happening with him, but now that he thought about it, it was obvious.





	Amongst the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> My titles and summaries are terrible every time, I'm sorry about that.
> 
> Day 2 of SideM Ship Week : Falling in Love.   
By the way... Sorry for the haiku, I was "???" in front of it.  
I hope you'll enjoy it (even though they're still OOC urgh)

“Behind the flowers / A way too terrible scream / Master is falling~”

Kazuki raised his eyes and noticed Sora standing by his side, a hat protecting his hair. From what? The former novelist didn’t really know as they were inside a building at this very moment.

“...I’m sorry?”

Sora smiled and it confused Kazuki even more. The man used to talk by haiku; not that it bothered Kazuki, on the contrary, it pleased him a lot; but this time, it was difficult to understand. Or maybe he wasn’t too focused, he didn’t know. Sora finally turned his head and pointed out something outside the building. Kazuki could see a flowers garden where he had let F-lags, Legenders, and Sai members. He had needed some time alone to think about things and other, especially about him and the evolution he wanted to have.

At first, he didn’t understand what was so interesting in the garden, until he noticed that Ryou was bowing in front of a Kuro, agape.

“...What’s happening?”

“I think a certain heir said he didn’t like tea that much to the wrong person~”

Kazuki stared at Daigo for a moment before shaking his head.

“...He has right not to like it.”

“But for Master Kuro, it’s like a stab in his chest.”

Why did he seem to be pleased by that? No, he wasn’t, but he found it funny, right? Sometimes, Kazuki didn’t understand Sora. He was like one of his characters, surrounded by a mysterious aura, protected by a shell too difficult to get rid off. And Kazuki dreamed of the day he would be able to do that. He observed his friend since his arrival in the production, learning about him day after day, falling more and more in an infinite spiral of desire. Desire of knowing him more, to spend more time with him, sometimes, to touch him. He didn’t quite understand what was the meaning of it yet, but he did it his best to think about it. 

“Now in the garden / Friends having fun together / A really good day~”

Kazuki blinked and stared at Sora. The Legenders stood up, then gave him his hands. 

“...Oh.” was the only word that came from him when he understood what Sora wanted.  
Before he knew it, he took his hand. It was as soft as the man, yet he knew they were hiding skills. His body shivered at the contact, but it wasn’t bad; it was a pleasure to finally touch him, feel him in that way, and he almost desired for more. 

_Ah. I know. _Kazuki felt stupid. He who wrote about that feeling so often, why wasn’t he able to understand faster? _Maybe I didn’t want to acknowledge it. Maybe I was too scared. _Or maybe he was too blind, focused on Sora he had been.

“Are you alright, Master?”

Sora’s tone was worried. 

“... When you are here, I am.” Kazuki nodded, with a small smile.  
He didn’t know if it was his imagination, or if Sora was truly flustered by it, but when his friend led him to the garden, Kazuki knew that there was one reason his heart was beating so fast, and that he didn’t dislike it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, save Kuro.


End file.
